


For Eternity

by Kinnara



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Cousin Incest, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnara/pseuds/Kinnara
Summary: Ok, I'll be honest wif you, the grammar will make you puke hard. But because the lack of explicit fic about both of em, I decide to make it. I decide  to indulge myself and maybe you.Also it's contain spoiler for the game. Beeeewaree before you cliccckkk!!!





	For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy, they are not cousins ok. So it's not incest but some people might think so and also I don't really know if this rape or not. Although, errr... This fanfic take in place before they know about it.

Constantine sat on his governor seat almost like a statue. His eyes like an eagle, watching every step that you take. He seemed angry or perhaps just in a bad mood, pretty weird for he always been cheerful in any situation. You were talking about some Coin Guards that have been manipulating young soldiers and made them assassins. Although it seemed your cousin didn’t listen, his eyes and mind rather following you who walk back and forth to explaining this serious matter.

“Are you listening? Constantine?” You snapped him, but you think he did expect that from you.

“No.” He said while shrugging. “I’m not in the mood for this today. You all dismiss, except you my dear cousin.”

“But why?” You wondered, seeing people around you start to dismiss themselves. “We have to decide before the day after tomorrow.”

“Can wait. Come with me.” He tilted his head and stood from his chair. He gave me a sign to follow him to his chamber and dismissed some soldiers too. You started to feel weird about this situation. Is it something personal that he doesn't want anyone to know?

He opened his chamber door and asked you to go in first, and then he closed it pretty loud like he was angry. You realized that he locked the door and put the keys at the side table near his bed.

  
“What’s wrong with you today? Why you lock the door?” You started to concern about his attitude today. You know he’s a bit childish but this way too much for you to handle.

“I heard a rumor about you and Kurt.” He started talking at last after gave you cold stare for a while.

“Me and Kurt? What’s about it?” You even more confused, then Constantine holds one of your wrists tight, enough to make you groan.

“Constantine, what are you doing? It hurts!” You tried to release your hand from him, but he is a man after all and you don’t want to hurt him although you know how to get this man down on his knees.

“You are with him.”

“What?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t understand.”

“What do you mean? Me and him together?”

“Yes!” He cornered you, dragged you to his desk and you felt uncomfortable on how close his face to you now. His blue eyes were deadly serious. Before you begin to explain that you have nothing to do with Kurt, Constantine suddenly kissed you when your mouth opens in small o shape. You were surprised and slapped him then take a step backward. Although Constantine didn’t even stagger and pursue the lips of yours. Lips he has been dying to taste for a long time.

“Are you… hmmpp…” You could barely talk as his mouth completely dominating yours. His tongue forced itself to enter and play with you. Ah, you cursed inside the kiss. It has been so hard for you to keep the affection for your cousin almost for your whole life. You’ve been pressing yourself not to even think about it. Yet here you are, didn’t realize your cousin want you for a long time.

“We can’t do this Constantine. We’re related.” You took a chance to speak when you both forced to take a breath. Constantine didn’t answer, he now kissed your jawline down to your neck. His hands now started to opening up your clothes.

Your brain kept pushing him away, yet your body as hot as fire and you could feel the wetness pooling inside your panties. “No. Constantine. Please.” You begging him. While he has been able to throw your trouser away on the floor, leave your bare chest to hang in the open. You immediately cover them with one of your hand. Unfortunately, Constantine was strong enough to push you on the desk and forcefully wrapped your hands with his belt.

“Constan… ahhh!” You moaned while his thumb and index finger pinching one of your nipple. “No. Please, Constantine!”

“You saying no but your nipples hard.” He said it before his mouth covered and swirled his tongue against your other nipple. Oh my God, you couldn’t help but feel good, you writhing like a little cunt and now your cousin knew that you want him so badly. He dropped your pants next, kicked it and then he kneeled between your legs. You could see he grinning and kissed your thighs.

“You’re drenching, my dear cousin.” He sniffed on your pubic hair. You glad to always keep it trimmed and neat, or else you would kick his face. But would you? You’re too horny to do that. He rubbed his fingers on your labia and teasing your clit, made you squirm. Then his tongue roughly enters your core.

“Constantine stop this right now. I would forget all, I… ah, ple… ase…” You could barely talk as he kept eating you out with that clever tongue and fingers. One finger in and two followed, digging your core. Your brain still trying to tell you to end this but oh God, you love him, you love your dear cousin very much.

You near your climax and Constantine noticed that, so he paced up the speed of his fingers and let his tongue did the magic. You were too focused on how much pleasure he brings and how long you’ve been trying to pressure the feelings. Now that you can embrace it and explode your world with pleasure. You screamed your cousin name and reached your climax shamelessly. Constantine kept pumping your core throughout your climax, while his lips come back to yours.

“Constantine…” You moaned between your kisses.

“What? Are you still going to ask me to stop?” He rested his forehead on yours, mesmerized on how beautiful you were. Flustered and sweaty, like in his wildest dreams. He slowly took off the belt from your hands.

“Yes, you stupid cousin.” You knocked his head softly. “Let’s stop this now or we going to regret this...” You gathered yourself back.

“I love you, cousin.” Constantine took your hand and grabbed it firmly. He wasn’t joking or playing around. His stared at you seriously, wanting your answer badly. “Do you not feel the same?”

“We are relative, we can’t do this…”

“You’re not answering me. Do you not feel the same?” He gripped my hand tighter but doesn’t hurt, it was just showing his persistence.

You bite your lower lips, afraid to answer. This affair will destroy you both. What you already built and protect. Yet his confession made butterflies in your stomach. You haven’t felt like this in your whole life.  
You cupped his face and kissed him. This time you did it properly, not in a rush. Your heart beating hard and you could feel it in Constantine too when your hand down onto his chest. His lips a bit dry but you licked them out. Oh, he loved it. He loved you very much.

“Cousin…” He combed your hair with his fingers, bring you into a deeper kiss. Then Constantine called you by your first name, over and over again against your ear. He whispered that he wants you now and he didn’t care about tomorrow. What a foolish thought but damn you’re in the same mind as him. For once you agree with his stupid idea.  
You helped him take off his shirt and pants. You want him as naked as him, so you could feel his warm body. He lifted you from his desk and carried you to his bed. Laid you down carefully and never stop kissing you in the process.

“I want you so bad.” You finally confessed, when your eyes meet each other.

“Good. Because I’ll make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.”

He grinds his full erection on your stomach, and you could see a precum leak from its tip. It was hot and hard, you want it inside you. “Now, Constantine, please.”

“Patience…” He grinned, seeing your lusty face wanting his cock badly. You groaned when Constantine take your mouth once more, deep kiss while playing with your hardened nipple, squeezing your breast. After a while, Constantine felt pity for you. He couldn’t wait any longer to enter your heat, your warm cunt.

He positioned himself between your legs and thrust inside you slowly. His long cock not even halfway and you already feel a climax creeping out.

“Oh God. You’re so warm and tight.” Constantine groaned he had to stop for a while making sure he wasn’t going to blow his seeds immediately after entering you. He had to compose himself. Then he thrusting you at a slow pace. He rubbed your breast, down to your stomach, the space that now filled fully with his cock. Oh, he loved to see your face, your writhe when he hit the deepest spot.

“Why do I have to wait, I should’ve done this long time ago. If I know you are so wet like this.” He found your clit and pinch it with his index and middle fingers. You moaned louder, the pleasure was unbearable, he was so good at this and you were on his mercy. In and out he rammed in your relentlessly.

“Don’t be so mean…” You found a way to talk when he pulls you up and kissed your lips again. Your hands hugged his figure then ran down to his buttock, squeezed them firmly. Constantine didn’t expect it and he grinned, kissed your neck passionately. You both surprisingly always move in rhythm, like both made for each other. How your cunt molded and wrapped perfectly around his cock.

“Beautiful, you’re beautiful.” He praised you. “No one loves me like you do, cousin.”

“Constantine…” You called his name softly and it made his member twitching.

“Who do you love, cousin?” He moved faster, pumped his cock deep inside you until you arched your back. There he found your sensitive spot and he laughed devilishly. “Found it.”

“No… I…”

“Who?” Constantine insisted. He grew impatience with your stubbornness. He wanted you to submit yourself to him, begging him to fuck you endlessly, declare yourself to be his, only his.

You could feel the electricity went through your body, from your head to your toe. You were going to explode. In the verge of your, climax Constantine decide to stop and pulled out his cock from your heat. You confused and squirmed beneath him, you were so close! So close!

“No please, no…” You looked on his hard member now stroking your clit, you need it. You need him. “I beg you, Constantine, ah!” He slid his cock back, halfway.

Constantine whispered in your ear, “Tell me, what do you want.” He kissed your mouth once more and you couldn’t resist his handsome smile.

“You! I want you inside me! Please!” You finally said it and immediately he slammed his long cock back inside you and you could only scream in pleasure. He now hitting your sensitive spot, grinding on it until you lose your mind. Your legs wrapped Constantine’s waist tightly. You just didn’t want to let him go.

“If you do that I might not be able to finish outside, cousin.” His voice cracked, his body now trembles, his cock starts twitching. You didn’t care, he could finish it anywhere. Then you reached your climax, your cunt clamped his cock tightly and Constantine couldn’t hold it any longer, he climaxes right after you, sprouted his seeds inside you while still pumping until his member going soft. He fell on top of you, heavy breathing, kiss you on the cheek.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it.” He said while hugging your body, sweaty but you don’t mind. “I was so jealous.”

“Stupid Constantine.” You hit his head firmly and he groaned in pain. “I love you too.” You finally said it. You no longer want to deny it.

Constantine always been honest and you both always taking care of each other since you were a little. He the only one you care in this entire world. You saw him smile brightly, like a little child. It was pure and genuine. Been a long time since you have seen it and it gave warmth to your heart. He snuggled himself on your collar bone. “Good.” He said you believe he grinned on your skin. Then you embrace him back, rubbed his back.

“Fuck, I need to go home! Or else everyone going to find out!” You stood up in a panic but then Constantine dragged you back on the bed.

“I’m not done with you.”

\-----

“All you have to do is bind yourself, to me… and we will be Gods together. Forever.” Constantine handed you a knife, The Malichor been in his blood, corrupting him. He wanted to be a new God and the tree of En on mil frichtimen wanted you to stop him. To kill the man you love. It broke your heart to see him like this, but you know better.

You cut your hand with the knife as the blood dripping down to the ground. Constantine smiled, he took a step closer to you, offering his hand.

“Come.” He said softly and you didn’t hesitate to take his hand. He then pulled you and embrace you. “You won’t regret it, (Y/N).” He whispered it in your ear. You could hear the old God scream as his power flies away from him. Ground shaking and rock crumbled from the cave.

Constantine pushed you away a bit just to find your lips then he kisses you deeply, his embrace still warm, his eyes still gentle and his love was eternal. You could feel the power going through his body to yours. You do not afraid, for he would always be there for you, for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make also the explicit fanfics when Constantine corrupted by Malichor and after he got cured. :x


End file.
